


爆轰rou

by Amy_RJ



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy_RJ/pseuds/Amy_RJ
Summary: 纯肉而已！
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 7





	爆轰rou

爆豪去楼下超市买了避孕套，本来只打算买4盒，想了想又加了两盒。在店员和群众们诧异带着羡慕的目光中，他气定神闲地付了款，然后大摇大摆地走了出去。  
要说他为何心情如此好？都是因为他那个别捏的小男友同意做了。  
此前，他半强迫半诱导地把小男友骗上了床，但对方怎么都不肯就范，每次都做不到最后，让他很是头疼。  
再说这如此难搞的小男友到底是谁？那是雄英高中的No.2，轰焦冻。也难怪爆豪这么久都搞不定，最后还得争取轰的同意才行。（爆豪：我TM那是让着媳妇儿！）  
两人交往快一年了，竟然没有一次完整地做到最后，说出去怕是没人相信。至于原因，只有两人知道，那是因为两个人都不肯做下面那个！  
轰皱着眉头，看了看床头的避孕套，又看了看爆豪，“…”  
他觉得自己一定是疯了才会答应爆豪做受。  
“半边混蛋，你答应我了，不许反悔！”爆豪看出他还有些犹豫，再次提醒轰自己是上面的，同时也给自己打气。从交往开始，他就各方搜集资料，做好实战的准备，可是真正到了这一天，他还是不免有些紧张。  
以前最多到亲嘴和互撸。所以，今天对他来说，是第一次。而轰也是第一次，他不想让他疼。  
爆豪脱了上衣，招呼轰到了浴室。两个人都上身赤裸，面对面站着，直愣愣地瞪着对方。  
过了好久，爆豪终于犹豫着开口，“网…网上说，要…要灌肠…”  
“哈？”轰看着他有些不明所以。  
爆豪挠了挠头，从置物柜里取出灌肠筒和润滑剂。道具虽然都准备了，步骤也都从网上学习了，真上阵了，他反而有些怂了。  
轰看着他手里的东西，惊得下巴差点掉下来。这些都是啥，啥时候准备的，他咋一点都没察觉！爆豪真是不简单啦，他想。  
虽说他一直觉得自己应该是上面的，可是要做些什么，要准备什么，他从来没有考虑过。他的知识层面，还停留在捅与被捅而已。（爆豪：爱学习的人才能做攻！）  
“哎…我知道了！”轰彻底妥协了，他接过爆豪手中的东西，脸有些微红，“你…你先出去，我自己处理。”  
“？”爆豪愣了愣，不太明白，“你自己怎么弄，而且…你又不知道…”  
“爆豪看着，我觉得很…很丢脸！这上面有说明，我会自己看。”  
“哈？！”  
轰看着他，满眼通红，“反正我自己来，你去床上等着。”  
爆豪不说话，两人僵持了一会儿。爆豪觉得再这样下去，就算浴室开了暖气，也可能会感冒，于是他只好点点头，气恹恹地出了浴室，到卧室里乖乖地躺在了床上。  
轰松了一口气。等爆豪离开后，他深深地呼吸了两遍。做了两分钟心里建设，才终于下定决心，有些僵硬地褪下内裤，抹了点润滑剂涂在后穴。凉凉的感觉，倒没有特别不适。他拿着其他道具，看了看说明书，拧着眉头叹气。都答应了也只能硬着头皮上了。  
（实在有些不好意思写出来，轰自己灌肠过程省略一万字，请自行想象）  
轰从浴室出来的时候，爆豪看了看床头的时钟，整整半个小时。  
他看着轰喘着粗气，脚步有些踉跄，赶紧上去扶住他躺倒在床上。轰的内裤和身上还沾了一些透明的液体，闻起来像是自己准备的润滑剂。爆豪笑了笑，看来有很认真的在准备。  
“痛？”  
轰摇了摇头，“还好，有一点点不适。”  
爆豪俯下身吻了吻他的嘴唇，咬着他的鼻头，“笨蛋！都说我来，非要犟！”  
“可是…”轰伸手揽住爆豪的脖子，眼睛里带着雾气，“想要干干净净地给你呀！”  
爆豪呆滞了一秒钟，随即一把扯掉了他的内裤，“艹！轰焦冻，你TM还学会撩人了嘛！你一会儿别后悔！”

重要的第一次，爆豪特别上心，所以他尽量忍受着身下的胀痛，将注意力放在前戏上。  
他一路亲吻着轰的额头，眉心，眼睑，鼻尖，最后是嘴唇。轰的嘴唇不厚，但很润很甜，咬上去，就像是含了一颗蜜桃糖，他含在嘴里吸吮着，有些舍不得放开。轰拼尽全力回应着，但他有些跟不上爆豪的节奏，所以整个呼吸都乱了，不断喘息着，伴随着一些呜咽声和呻吟声，听在爆豪的耳里，简直就是致命的催情剂。他撬开轰的牙关，将舌头探进去，在轰的嘴里肆意搅拌旋转着，交叠着两个人的唾液。轰张大了嘴巴，来不及咽下的唾液随着嘴角流到胸前。  
等到爆豪停下来的时候，轰已经因为缺氧有些神志不清，脸颊上和身上也泛起了潮红。  
爆豪舔了舔嘴角，这个轰真是太TM可口了！  
刚开始的话，他还担心自己可能一个不小心就直奔主题，而现在的他只想慢慢品尝，尝遍每一个角落，让身下的人在自己的嘴里融化。  
他舔舐着锁骨，在上面留下一圈圈牙印，然后辗转到乳头。轰的乳头是粉红色的，爆豪伸出舌头舔了一下，轰一个激灵弓起腰惊叫出声，爆豪看到了预想中的反应，于是满意地打着圈舔着，直到上面沾满了自己的唾液，水光可见。  
轰摆动着身体，看似抗拒，实则迎合。他像一只熟透了的虾，全身通红，正任人剥开来吃。  
上下起伏的平坦腹部让爆豪着迷，他一点一点小心地亲吻着，每一下都惹得轰呻吟。这一块的皮肤白嫩敏感，嘴唇触碰在上面的感觉很微妙，却让爆豪欲罢不能。  
吻落下的每一寸肌肤，都染成了红色，汗水混合着口水，从腰侧滑落，在床单上晕开来。  
轰的下身早已高高地立起来，青筋暴起，铃口有白色的液体冒出来。轰想要用手去碰，奈何双手都被爆豪抓着，下身难受，又得不到解放，轰憋得生理泪水都出来了。  
“想去吗？”爆豪坏心眼地伸手碰了碰铃口。  
轰挣脱不开，只好气扑扑地望着爆豪不吭声。  
看着这个难应付的小男友，爆豪无可奈何地笑了笑，“知道了！看在你牺牲这么多的份上，给你奖励！”  
说完，他没有给轰准备的机会，就一口含住了轰的阴茎。  
“啊~”阴茎突然被爆豪的口腔包裹住，这个感觉太过刺激，轰绷直了身体，他不可置信地捂住了嘴巴。  
爆豪的技巧说不上特别好，他只是按照阴茎的形状上下吞吐。但口腔里的温度很高，烫得轰有些招架不住。  
“要…要去了！爆…”轰伸手抵住爆豪的头，想要推开他。但没有等他说完，就直接泄在了爆豪的嘴里。  
轰射的太快，爆豪也有点懵，他尝到一口腥味，咽下去一些，吐出来一些。他觉得今天还挺多第一次的，第一次给别人口，第一次尝到精液的味道。  
射精后的轰有些虚脱，他蜷缩在床上喘息着，良久才有力气抬起头看了看爆豪，心里有些过意不去。毕竟只有自己爽了，爆豪还没有得到解决。他瞄了一眼爆豪的裤裆，那里被撑得满满的，看来已经是脹得不行了。  
“你进来吧！”轰摸了摸爆豪的手臂，拉着他往自己身上靠。  
爆豪勾起嘴角，顺势压在轰的身上，“这么积极，可不像是想当攻的家伙呀！“  
“我还没有放弃。“  
“那我就让你爽到甘愿做受为止！“爆豪脱下自己的内裤，尺寸惊人的阴茎弹跳出来，他一把握住，靠近轰的腹部上下撸动，没几下就射了出来。  
正当轰感到疑惑的时候，只见爆豪沾了自己的精液，然后单手将轰的脚往胸前压下，后穴暴露在空气中和爆豪眼中，一张一合，急剧地收缩着。这个姿势实在太过羞耻，可是身上没有力气，轰根本无计可施。  
爆豪将精液涂抹在穴口，经过处理的后穴此时微微张开，可以看到里面的嫩肉。爆豪将沾满精液的手指慢慢地伸了进去。  
“嘶~“和润滑剂不同，精液带有一点温度，倒不会特别难受。但是爆豪的手指和其他的道具比起来就完全是两种感觉。可能是常年战斗的原因，手指上有些薄茧，摩擦着脆弱的肠壁，有点疼，还有一种奇怪的舒适感。  
等到轰的身体放松了一些，爆豪又加了一根手指。轰已经自己做过润滑，所以第二根手指也很轻松地就进去了。于是他再加了第三根手指。  
光是手指就让轰有些受不了了，他难以想象爆豪的阴茎插进来会是什么情形。他咬着床单，尽量不去想象身后的状况。  
爆豪慢慢抽送着手指，由慢到快，由浅到深。只一会儿功夫，就有很多透明的肠液顺着手指流出来。穴口逐渐扩大，但里面似乎也吸得更紧了，爆豪皱了皱眉头。他突然将指尖弯曲，轻轻刮过肠壁，然后旋转着往里面探去。  
“啊！”好像是碰到了某个凸起的点，轰挣扎了一下，随即他绷直了双腿，脚趾头在床单上蜷缩又展开来，三秒钟后，就看到身下的床单湿了一大块。  
“嗯哼~”爆豪玩味地看着他，从后穴里抽出手指，握住轰的阴茎，坏心眼地捏了捏，“靠后面就射了，而且还没有软下去！积攒得挺多嘛！“  
“•••“再次射精后，轰有些神志不清，爆豪说了什么他听得不太真切。他觉得自己接下来再高潮的话恐怕会直接晕过去。  
身下的轰简直别提多诱人了！爆豪握住自己的阴茎，带上套子，慢慢地往轰的后穴里塞。只进去了一点点，爆豪就感觉阴茎被紧紧咬住，温热的肠壁严丝合缝地包裹着，爽的他差点直接射出来。他忍住了，直直地插了进去。  
“爆…“身后的巨根毫不留情就捅了进来，轰握紧拳头直起腰，弯曲着腿，趴在床上，以便爆豪更容易进入。爆豪的阴茎太大太粗，后穴被塞得满满的，他甚至有种捅到了胃里的感觉。  
爆豪贴着轰被汗水打湿的后背，在上面啃了两口，然后说了声‘我要动了’，也没有要征求同意，便擅自大力地抽送起来。  
爆豪力气太大，每一次冲撞都会引得轰的双腿打颤，然后支撑不住向下倒去，不过爆豪都会一把将他捞起来，然后更用力地撞上去。两个人结合的地方不断发出‘啪啪’的响声，还有黏腻的水声。  
过于用力的撞击让轰的头脑一片空白，没有任何余地思考。他像是一具木偶，被爆豪操控者，牵引着，只会张开嘴发出沙哑的呻吟声。  
龟头撞击到凸点的时候，轰再次僵住了，他张大了嘴，却发不出一点声音。但是这次他没有射出东西来，一种肿胀的感觉从腹部延伸到铃口，他难受地迎合着爆豪的碾压，将阴茎的铃口在床单上来回摩擦，但还是没有任何东西出来。  
可是想要释放的感觉愈来愈强烈，他转头去看爆豪，眼里溢满了泪水，“爆…爆豪…“  
“嗯？“爆豪自顾不暇，他像形成了惯性一般地抽插着。  
“射…射不出来…“  
“…”愣了一秒，爆豪伸手握住了轰的阴茎，用手指甲在铃口处刮了几下。  
只见轰腰部紧缩，埋头在被褥里呜咽了几声，两秒后一股热流从阴茎里喷了出来，而且泄了足足有半分钟。  
爆豪也被刺激到一般，轰泄了后没多久，他就几个猛冲，直接射了出来。这个时候轰已经失去了意识。  
趴在轰的背上喘息了足足一分钟，爆豪才直起身来看了看两人身上和床上的一片狼藉。等到取了保险套之后，爆豪才觉得有什么不对。他嗅了嗅空气中的味道，除了精液的味道外，还有一股奇怪的味道，他拧了拧眉头，很久才反应过来，猛地翻过轰的身体，看到轰身下的床单染上了一大片乳白色和黄色。  
“艹！不是吧！”爆豪一时有些说不清心里的滋味，不可思议？兴奋不已？  
他咧开嘴笑着，看着昏迷中的轰，舔了舔干涸的嘴角，“下次，一定多要你几次！”  
不过他还算是个十分负责的男友，事后的清理做的非常到位，以至于轰根本不记得也不知道自己被操到射尿的事情……


End file.
